Anyone who spends prolonged period of time standing on their feet or walking may develop pain in the heels and/or arches of their feet. In fact, it is believed that millions of people around the world periodically experience heel spurs, planter fasciitis or general heel and arch pain in their feet. Sufferers of heel spurs, planter fasciitis or general heel and/or arch pain typically find their mobility limited by such pain and/or discomfort. Further, without a suitable device for supporting the heel, micro tears along the plantar fascia and lateral fascia may not heal properly, worsen inflammation and prolong the discomfort and/or pain that the individual is experiencing.
Without a device for stabilizing the heel, there is no effective way to compress the skin and flesh along the bottom of the heel together to create a cushioning effect for the individual while he or she is standing, walking and/or sitting. Further, without such a stabilization device or the cushioning effect it provides, the heel spur and/or inflamed heel will come into direct contact with the ground and receive the bulk of the impact, resulting in increased discomfort and preventing scar tissue from properly healing.
Consequently, there exists in the art a long-felt need for a heel stabilization device for applying pressure to both sides of the heel to relieve or reduce swelling, and provide support to those suffering from heel pain, heel spurs, plantar fasciitis and arch pain. There also exists in the art a long felt need for a heel stabilization device that compresses the skin and tissue along the bottom of the heel together thereby creating a cushioning effect when the individual is walking or standing. There also exists in the art a long felt need for a heel stabilization device that is adjustable in size to accommodate shoes of various shapes and sizes, and that does not impede the mobility of the wearer. Finally, there is a long-felt need for a an adjustable heel stabilization device that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, aesthetically pleasing, and safe and easy to use.